


you were rock hard the entire time

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the shower scene in Lethal Weapon Six, Dennis jacks off Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were rock hard the entire time

**Author's Note:**

> You know how nix just wrote a masterpiece of storytelling for this fandom? This isn't that. It's pretty much the exact opposite. Enjoy the trash!

The camera crew left for lunch, and shut down their equipment. The other actors dispersed with them, covering up their ripped bodies with towels, and turning off the showers. This left Mac and Dennis alone in the large bathroom that they had rented out for the entire evening. They hadn’t stopped wrestling each other, not even to say goodbye to everyone else.

Currently, Dennis had leverage because he had pushed Mac up against a wall. The patterned tile was rubbing against Mac’s back as they grunted and strained in unison, and suddenly it struck him that their wrestling had taken on a different tone than it had before. Dennis was hard too, and he didn’t think it was because of the adrenaline rush.

His suspicions were confirmed when Dennis reached down and began stroking both of their dicks with one hand. He said nothing, but looked Mac right in the eyes as he did it.

“Oh shit, Dennis. Oh God,” he said as some of the pressure of his arousal was finally relieved. Dennis smirked.

“Do you like that, Mac?” he whispered into Mac’s ear.

“This is so wrong,” panted Mac. It was the worst thing to say; instead of that tamping down his arousal, it just made him more turned on.

“Is it?” asked Dennis. He stroked their dicks faster and moaned loudly. It echoed around the walls alongside the wet slapping noises of the handjob.

“Yeah,” gasped Mac. Dennis closed his eyes and breathed shallowly, looking as close to coming as Mac felt. His face flushed when he came, fingers clenching on their dicks as he jizzed all over Mac’s leg. This was enough to send Mac over the edge too; he slipped a little down the wall as his body lost control for a moment. Dennis held him up until he was finished.

“Thanks for the um, the friction,” said Mac. “Really good friction.”

Dennis wiped his hand on his leg, looking indignant. “Yeah. Whatever. We should get going.”

Later, when Mac excused himself to the bathroom because he had a boner _again_ , he tried hard to not think about Dennis’s wet friction or the filthy sounds of his best friend jacking him off.

It didn’t work.


End file.
